


Angry Kiss

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [48]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, References to Past Bullying, parental woes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: There’s an element of anger in his kiss Dan has never felt with Phil. Because, so far, he’s never been angry with Phil and because Phil usually does a very good job of helping Dan with his temper. But the anger is visceral right now.A ficlet about slurs and snacks.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 22
Kudos: 146





	Angry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt: Angry Kiss

Dan has his head buried in the fridge when he hears the front door open and close. He tries not to let his spine stiffen, even if it does a little. Instinctually. He hears Phil jump beside him, his own head buried in a cupboard he’s gonna forget to shut and Dan will have to do it for him. He’ll do it with a smile and a complaint in the same breath. 

He was hoping they’d timed their snack run well enough to avoid bumping into his dad, but no, he’s home from work. 

The heavy step makes it way through the house until he’s in the kitchen and gives them a stiff hello. He had known Phil was visiting, but Dan’s willing to bet anything he forgot. His mum’s voice greets him from the lounge. Dan and Phil are alone again soon enough, but the sound of his parent’s voices are rattling in his ears. It’s small talk, if he’s being generous. But strained, the way all their conversations are these days. And his dad seems shorter than usual. 

“What’s got you bothered?” he hears his mum ask. 

“Work was talking about that _American Idol_ winner, guess he’s a fucking poofter,” his dad says. Then he fake gags. “Jess was reading the _Rolling Stones_ piece about it like that’s fucking news. Anyone can tell he’s a queer.” 

“Jess is an airhead.” There’s the sound keyboard clacking. His mum isn’t even paying attention. 

But Dan is. And his dad’s words feel like slaps across the face he knows so well. Not recently… but still. 

He grabs four yogurts and shuts the fridge. He looks over to Phil, only to see Phil’s already got wide eyes turned to him. Watching him, hesitant and a little sad. 

“C’mon,” Dan says, reaching past Phil into the cupboard by his head and grabbing a bag of crisps. They make their way quietly to his little brown bedroom. 

Once the door is shut behind them, Dan throws the snacks on his desk haphazardly. 

He turns round to Phil, and without thinking about anything other than the red hot rage running through his circulation he pushes him up against the closed door. Phil’s head hits the wood with a thump, but he doesn’t complain. Just huffs our half a laugh before Dan’s lips are on his. 

There’s an element of anger in his kiss Dan has never felt with Phil. Because, so far, he’s never been angry with Phil and because Phil usually does a very good job of helping Dan with his temper. 

But the anger is visceral right now. He’s angry with his dad for being an idiot and he’s angry with his mum for not giving a shit, and he’s angry with anyone in the wide fucking world who thinks what he’s doing right now with Phil could be wrong. Because it isn’t. It couldn’t be. Phil’s lips against his is right, and the sighs he’s swallowing are right, and the taste of him is right, and fuck anyone who says otherwise. They don’t get a say. It’s none of their fucking business. 

Phil’s teeth work gently against Dan’s lips, and the gentleness does something for Dan’s anger, but the slight sharp sting does something much more effective. Dan leans his head back and Phil moves slowly, kiss and nip and lick, to his neck. 

“He’s an idiot,” he hears Phil mutter against his pulse point. He’s too distracted to agree, but he certainly does. 

Then there’s a rumbly grumble— Phil’s stomach. They both break out into laughter. They’d gone down for snacks for a reason after all. 

Dan’s still buzzing with some anger. It’s always a low-level buzz, some days. But he catches a glimpse of his kiss-bitten lips in his mirror when he grabs their forgotten snacks and definitely feels some satisfaction thanks to the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/189652638474/angry-kiss) !


End file.
